From Leaf to Suna
by AnatasiaBradleyWhiteRanger
Summary: When Chrisa was little she was best friends with Gaara...when she moved away he changed. Now that she's back will their friendship continue? or will he still be the cold hearted jerk he turned into when she left? and why did she leave? GaaraxOC
1. Kakashi's neice & meeting an old friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue! ^.^ I only own Chrisa and a few of the other OC's!

* * *

A/N:

Pandora: that's right I own your characters...don't I CIEF?

Me: EEEEK! I thought I got rid of you in therapy?!

Pandora: Nope i'm back...and unfortunately so is bunny.

Bunny: ^.^ HI everybody!

Me: YAY! My five year old self is back! *glomps Bunny* ^.^

Pandora: Stop b4 i kill you both...

Angel: What's going on here?

Me: -.- You're not supposed to be here yet Angel...go back to the recesses of my mind until chappie three.

Angel: Fine, Fine, CedricisEdward4ever does not own Naruto...and we can all be sad for that.

Pandora: Why is that Angel?

Angel: Because if she did there would be a lot more blood and fighting and Gaara would be with Sakura and Tenten would be dead...

Bunny: That would be AWESOME!

Me: *Sigh* I am soo sorry about them...they hate Tenten...but who can blame them? She is one of the most annoying charries on Naruto.

Pandora: The first most annoying being Gai and Lee *Shudders* they are sooo CREEPY!

Me: Pandora be nice to the gay men *Pats Pandora's head*

Lee and Gai: We are not GAY!

The rest of my charries and personas: SURRRRREEEEE. We believe you. *Sarcasm*

Me: Lee, Gai what are you doing here...you aren't even in my story yet! Get OUT! or do you want me to bring out the little black box again?

Lee and Gai: NOT THE BLACK BOX! ANYTHING BUT THE BLACK BOX!

Pandora and Angel: -.- now they know how we feel about their green spandex uniforms. *Shudder*

Me: 0o yeah...they are creepy.

Bunny: ^.^ I whole heartedly agree.

Lee and Gai: *Run away screaming*

Me: Sorry about that little rant! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 1

Kakashi has a niece?!

She walked through the gates of Konohakagure in a bit of a daze. She was headed for the Hokage tower, and she knew where it was, after all she grew up here. People were staring at her the whole time she walked through the streets. When she got to the Hokage tower, she was met with two faces, neither of which was familiar to her. Both were boys, one had spiky black hair the other, blond hair that sort of had a spike to it.

The one with black hair had onyx eyes, and wore a blue collar shirt with tan khaki shorts and a kunai holster. The one with blond hair had bright blue eyes, had an orange collar zip up shirt on and matching orange sweat pants. He also wore a kunai holster, but he had on a goofy grin while the other had on a scowl so she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Excuse me." She said, pushing past the two boys. But her right arm was caught by the black haired boy. She gave him a glare that would make her uncle proud. "What?"

"Who are you? And why are you going into Hokage tower?" said the black haired teen.

"My name is Chrisa, my last name is not important. Now if you'll let me go I've got an appointment with the Hokage." She said still glaring at him. Just then a girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes came running up the path. She looked familiar somehow.

"Sasuke, Naruto! I need to tell you… oh she's already here." the girl with pink hair said looking at the scene before her. "Uh, Sasuke, you better let her go before…" but she was cut off.

"Sakura, is that you?" Chrisa asked, she was still in Sasuke's grip.

"Wait, Chrisa? It can't be you. I thought you moved to Cloud village?" Sakura said going up to the girl.

"Yeah I did, but Tsunade contacted me with uncle Kakashi's hounds. So I came right away. In fact I was on my way in there when this jerk grabbed my arm." She said yanking her arm away from Sasuke's grip.

"Anyway I have to go and see the Tsunade now so, I'll see ya later Sakura!" Chrisa exclaimed running into the Hokage tower.

"Geez, she's louder than Naruto!" Sasuke said. He had gotten the full impact of Chrisa's voice in his left ear. "And what did she mean by 'uncle Kakashi'?"

"Yeah she can be really loud when she wants to be," Sakura looked around. "Her uncle is Kakashi, so she has the 'Copy Nin' gene. Hey who's that boy over there, with the red hair? Is that…"

[In the Hokage Tower…]

"It can't be…Subaku?" Chrisa whispered, looking out of the window in the Hokage tower.

The boy in question continued to walk toward the Hokage tower.

"Chrisa, I have asked you here on an important matter. Are you sure you're ready to hear this?" Tsunade said, a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Yeah I am. But, what is it Tsunade…" she didn't get to finish her sentence because at that moment she felt an all too familiar chakra in the Hokage tower…

"Lord Hokage…He's here." The secretary said as she poked her head into Tsunade's office.

"Then send him in Katrina" Tsunade said sighing.

"Tsunade who…"but Chrisa never got to finish her sentence, for a certain redhead had just walked through the door.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama…"he trailed off as he walked in through the door, taking off the Kazekage hat that went with his robes.

"Ah yes, Kaze-" she was cut off.

"Gaara" he corrected.

"Gaara, I want you to meet an old friend's niece…and Naruto's newest teammate, as well as my apprentice…Chrisa Draconis." Tsunade said gesturing towards the blue haired girl.

Gaara's eyes followed Tsunade's gaze to the silver haired girl standing in front of the window of the Hokage's office. She was wearing a white corset top that had a blood red ribbon tied around the middle, with the corset part being black, and a white skirt that went to her knees. Under the top she wore a net shirt with no sleeves, net gloves with no fingers that went just above her elbows. She was also wearing net shorts under the skirt and white combat boots. But what really caught his attention were her eyes, he had seen them before he just knew it.

Chrisa turned around when she heard her name. When she did, she locked eyes with the last person she thought she would see in awhile.

"Chrisa this is…" the girl cut her off.

"Gaara, I know who he is Tsunade-sama. The fact that he doesn't remember me is insulting though." Chrisa felt sand swirling around her feet. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Gaara." Chrisa said in a taunting tone. Tsunade, hiding a grin, stepped back.

"And why would that be."

"Because." She said hiding her face with her silver bangs.

"Because why?" he said more threat in his tone

"Because what happens to sand if you mix it with water?" she said.

"It turns into mud. But why…" she lifted her head. "Exactly."

Her eyes were now the color of the clear blue ocean. Gaara felt like he was swimming in an endless sea of blue. Water came out from the aura she was emitting. Water started to wrap around the sand on the ground turning it into mud. Tsunade gave her a look. "You sure you don't remember me Gaara." His sand dried as soon as she recalled the water that seemed to come from the chakra swirling around her form.

_{Flashback}_

_A five year old Gaara ran down the road, he was chasing after a girl._

_"Gaara! You're not playing fair!" said a girl with silver hair._

_"Come on Risa! You get to use your water jutsu! Why can't I use my sand?" he asked her._

_She came to a stop. "You know what, you're right. But, if you use sand and I use water…your sand will turn into mud…and it still won't be a fair match Gaara…" she said her blue eyes locking with Gaara's sea foam eyes._

_{End flashback}_

"Your eyes…Risa is that you?" Gaara said looking closer at the girl in front of him.

* * *

CliffHanger...sorry about that...stupid computer...anyways this chappie is finally up after years of leaving it to rot...sorry about that. Aim your rotten fruit and veggies with care...I don't want to have to take another shower....


	2. Coming Face to Face with Reality

A/N This is the second chapter in this story...it is slowly coming back to my mind and I'm working hard to make up for a year or two absence...enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Pandora: CIEF does not own Naruto...if she did Gaara would be with Sakura and his apprentice would be dead!

Bunny: Pandora that's kinda mean...but true.

Me: I know but I love that pairing...anyway enough yapping on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

Coming face to face with reality

"Finally, you remember me." She said as the last of the water disappeared from the room. "Hey, where's Tsunade…" she trailed off. "Tsunade!" she yelled making the entire Hokage tower shake. "When I find her I'm going to…"

"Risa, where have you been?" Gaara asked the girl standing in front of the window in Tsunade's office.

*sigh* "My father moved us here, and I became an ANBU here, and then after I turned twelve he died, so I moved to Cloud Village and became an ANBU there as well…and well now I'm here I guess." She said looking out the window.

Gaara saw her reflection in the window. She had a faraway look in her eyes. The same look if he recalled correctly that she had when she left Suna. "Risa…what happened to you? Why are you acting this way?" Gaara said walking towards her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"A lot has happened to me over the years Gaara, you probably wouldn't have recognized me if I hadn't triggered your memory."

"But Risa, I still don't understand what happened to you?" he said now really worried.

*sigh* "Gaara the little girl you knew isn't alive anymore…she died a long time ago.{singing} Locked away where nobody can find her, she waits in her own storm, hoping and praying for the day when her demons will release her. She cries for friends long lost and gone, for her family that betrayed her, and for her mother that died when she was so young. Her father broke her when she was young and her friends were the only ones to understand her. {Song fades}" she sighed. "That's the only song I remember my mom singing to me. Did you know that she was part of the Hyuuga clan? And her mother was a part of a bounty hunting clan?"

"No I didn't. But Chrisa…"he turned her around. "I know what you're thinking. You're nothing like him Risa." He said making her look at him.

"That's just it Gaara…I'm turning into him. Gaara he-he was the man that…" she was cut off.

By this time they were both walking out of the Hokage tower and they saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kankuro, and Temari in a fight with Shikamaru. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!? I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

'That shut them up' Gaara thought while covering his ears from the voice of the girl next to him. 'She's really loud when she's frustrated' he thought uncovering his ears and trying to calm her down. Gaara put a hand on her shoulder. Everyone's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Chrisa? What did Tsunade-sama want?" Sakura asked her old friend.

"She put me on your team and made me her apprentice." Chrisa replied and shrugged.

"So you're Kakashi's niece? I expected you to be stronger." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP TEME-UCHIHA! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO BETTER THAN ME AND I WAS AN ANBU WHEN I WAS FIVE SO SHUT UP!" Chrisa said yelling at him, she was about to punch him into the next country when Gaara of all people stopped her.

"Calm down Risa, I don't think they heard you back in Suna." He chuckled whispering in her ear so only she could hear him.

"Ha, ha, very funny…" she stopped a wicked grin forming on her face.

"Don't even think about it Risa…Risa…don't look at me like that…" Gaara said a warning in his voice.

"Who said I was afraid of you…Tanuki." She said a twinkle in her ocean blue eyes; the grin was now a smile…but a wicked smile.

"Risa I warned you." Gaara said.

"Can you back that threat up Tanuki-san?" she said turning towards the training grounds.

"Training grounds?" he asked raising an 'eyebrow'.

"No ref. first one to draw blood wins?" she asked walking towards the grounds.

"You're on Risa." He said walking in step behind her.

The others watched them walk away very confused. "What just happened?" Naruto asked Temari and Kankuro.

Temari giggled. "Gaara met a childhood friend. A very good childhood friend that moved away because her father didn't want her to be friends with a 'monster'." she said growling.

Sakura nodded. "When she moved here I became her friend and she told me all about it. Her father was the one to send the assassins after Gaara with his 'father's' help." she said growling when she mentioned the Shadow of the Sand.

"Yeah our 'father' was a real jerk to Gaara...kind of like the villiagers acted towards Naruto until he went into the chunin exams and beat Neji." Kankuro chuckled. He turned to Sasuke. "And you aren't helping any. If I remember correctly you are still on probation because of the little stunt you pulled after the exams. You are still classified as a missing nin until further notice if I am not mistaken." the puppeteer said with a glare in Sasuke's direction.

"Yeah so be careful and tread lightly around Chrisa and Gaara. They are both itching for a good reason to kill you right about now." Temari said as she and her brother as well as Sakura and Naruto headed towards the Training grounds to watch the sparring match between Chrisa and Gaara.


	3. Finding out the truth about Chrisa

A/N: Okay so I rewrote a lot of this chapter and added more in. Hope you like the rewrite.

* * *

Disclaimer: Take it away Angel!

Angel: Hi everybody! I'm CIEF's new persona.

Pandora: and she is by far the most annoying.

Bunny: Pandora that was mean! *Huggles Angel*

Angel: Thanks Bunny. Anyway CedricisEdward4ever does NOT own Naruto...if she did the plot would be a lot more interesting.

Pandora:*Scoffs* only because she would put Gaara with Sakura, Kill Sasuke, have Naruto actually get to meet his dad, and kill Tenten and have Neji with her own OC. which she is going to do in this fic anyway.

Me: Pandora! Don't ruin it for them! sorry about that ON WITH THE STORY!

Okay so i have redone a little of this chap because it was bugging me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Finding out the truth about Chrisa

[At the training grounds…]

"You sure you want to do this Chrisa? You can still back out now if you want to." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"You know what Uchiha let's make this a three way battle, Tanuki and you against me. Only this time we make it interesting…the losers have to do Naruto's laundry for the rest of the year and, when I win…" she was cut off.

"You mean if you win." Sasuke said getting in his fighting stance.

"I think you mean if you win Uchiha." Gaara said folding his arms over his chest.

"Can you kids stop fighting and let's get on with this so I can kick both of your buts? I mean you guys are fighting like and old married couple…did I just say that out loud…oh well." Chrisa said jumping up into a tree.

"Risa tree's off limits…" Gaara was cut off.

"I never said you were the ref. Tanuki, because there is no ref. now is there? Besides your not afraid of losing to me are you…" "Risa don't even go there." "I'm already there…Panda-kun." She said with that annoying smirk on her face.

"Alright, that's it what is it with you two and nicknames…AHHH!" Sasuke slipped from his stance. Chrisa had used a silent water jutsu on him therefore causing him to slip on the now wet ground. "Hey we haven't even started yet…" he trailed off.

"First rule with me and Gaara Sasuke, never get distracted…by anything." She said commanding her water back to her.

"So if you use water jutsu and he uses sand jutsu…what's the point of you two fighting? Chrisa is just going to turn Gaara's sand into mud and his sand will soak up all of the water. So…" Naruto was now thoroughly confused.

"Obviously you don't get it Naruto. Gaara and I have only ever sparred once…a long time ago. We spar so we can see if we are still tied with each other in strength, speed, and above all…"she looked at Gaara. "Strategy." She said with a smirk. "So are we going to sit around talking or are we going to get started Tanuki, Teme." She said as her hair turned into water and her eyes became pools of the ocean. "Because I wanna burn some chakra off. I've been itching for a good fight for a long time." She said crouching on the tree branch like a cat.

"What exactly are you? Because you obviously are not, what I would call, human." Shikamaru said finally getting up off of his lazy butt.

"Glad you asked Nara. Actually I'm not human. I'm part demon and before you ask, I have a demon sealed inside me. Her name is Mizu, she's a elemental cat demon. She's the eight tailed jinchiruki (idk if i spelled that right) That's why I specialize in water jutsu's, well technically I can do any kind of element, but water is my specialty. Fire not so much because it's the opposite of water but earth and wind, dark, light…pretty much any other jutsu besides fire I'm good with." She said all this while dodging Gaara's sand and Sasuke's fire jutsu's, and retaliating with her own. After a particularly well aimed fire blast from Sasuke, she jumped out of the tree and landed with her palm on the ground and her body in the air. They were both standing right next to where she landed. She used the momentum that she had gotten from jumping to the ground to twirl around and kick both Gaara and Sasuke in the shoulder knocking them off of their feet, the then used the momentum that she had gotten from that kick to push up into the air and spin backwards and land on the ground in front of them.

"You're not getting away with that so easily Chrisa!" Sasuke yelled. "Fire Style: Phoenix flame!" a wave of fire was aimed at Chrisa and Gaara.

They both managed to dodge the wave. "Sand avalanche!" Gaara yelled as the ground under them was suddenly completely sand and was coming towards them like a giant sand wave.

Chrisa dodged it and Sasuke jumped into one of the trees that was tall enough to get away from the sand wave.

"Okay I'm getting sick of this game of cat and mouse…or should I say cat, flying rat and raccoon? Summoning: TWIN WATER SNAKES!" Chrisa said smirking again. She jumped in the air on a wave of water as the snakes wrapped around the boys. "This sparring match is over boys! Sinsen alter: water coffin!" she said launching her water coffin at the two boys, who were at the moment trapped in the coil of a water snake she had summoned.

She jumped down from the tree. "I win again Tanuki, sorry Teme…no actually I'm not that sorry at all." She said helping Gaara stand. "To think I did most of that in the tree… it's kind of sad if you think about it. Not one of your best Tanuki." She said smiling.

Gaara started laughing, actually laughing. "Yeah well, I guess I still need some practice."

"Ne we just need to spar more often." She said laughing with him. They walked toward the park, and were soon out of sight.

"Did Gaara just laugh…or is it just me?" Naruto said a little more confused.

"When Gaara is with her he is always stranger than normal…actually he acts more normal than weird. Doesn't he Temari?" Kankuro said turning to his older sister.

"I don't know Kankuro, I think that maybe they're meant to be together…I mean come on, who else can actually spar with Gaara and win?" she said looking at her brother with a smirk.

"Temari what are you thinking?" he said a little worried.

"I think it's time Gaara got the guts to ask her out. And if he won't do it, then we'll do it for him." She said smiling at her younger brother.

"What do you mean 'we' Temari? I don't want Gaara to find out and then kill us? What if-" he was cut off by Temari.

"He won't kill us because he won't find out. Right Kankuro?" she said taking out her fan.

"Right, Temari." Kankuro said with a gulp. 'This won't end well, I just know it.'

Naruto looked at the two sand siblings. "You're going to try and hook them up? You know how much damage they could do together? I mean I know Gaara has changed since the Chunin exams but... there is still the possibility that he could snap..." he said nervously.

"Don't worry about us Naruto we'll be fine." Temari said as she led Kankuro towards where Chrisa and Gaara had walked off to.

Sakura sighed. "I have a bad feeling about all of this." she shook her head. "She has secrets that not even Gaara knows about...and if he does find out." she sighed again. "I'm going to find Sai. Naruto? you coming? Hinata said that she was planning on doing triple date with me and Sai, Aryia and Neji." Sasuke looked at her.

"You're going out with Sai?" he asked a little angry.

"Yea, we got together a few years ago. Tenten is going out with Lee, Ino is with Chouji, Kiba is with a girl from another village, Shino is with my cousin. So yeah. Come on Naruto! We don't want to be late." Sakura said running towards her boyfriend's house.

'What did I miss?' Sasuke thought as he walked after Temari and Kankuro.

* * *

A/N: Yah I made it a LOT longer...okay so it's been updated from the crap that was in the chap before and now i can move on to the next chap, and I will explain who Aryia (her name is said kin of like Jaryia's name but it's without the J said like Aria) is in the next chap as well anyway R&R please!

Pandora: If you don't she'll probably just cry in a corner like she usually does.

Bunny and Angel: That is not true. You're just jelous because she likes us better than u. *Blows rasberry*

Pandora: *Shruggs* anyway click the review button and make our day!


End file.
